irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction Of Doom
When Lurk and LIR are ready to be picked up from Planet Robloxia, they end up across the galaxy with Jib and Vax, causing chaos in Vex's space station and meeting a lot of new people. *(NOTE: This is an in-progress roleplay. Once it is done, it will be edited and made pretty.) *'''(UPDATE, NOVEMBER 22nd, 2015 - '''Roleplay assumed to be eternally paused, never to be resumed.) Plot Summary This RP is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season One It was another day in Orbit for Invader Lurk, and his loyal SIR, LIR. Trapped in the 'Robloxian Dimension' for the last few years, the day starts out with a kick as Lurk discoveres a message on one of the aging computers aboard the space station; the Empire would be reopening the interdimensional portal in exactly one Irken month. Excited, Lurk and LIR rush to the hangar, and take one of the few remaining ships, a Voot, beginning the journey to planet Vertec. About one Robloxian year later, they arrive just in time as the Portal begins reactivating, and waste no time in diving through. After a short journey through the reality-warping multicolor vortex, they are spat out into the fleet, and are greeted by the imposing Imperial Red of the Massive and the Armada. Shaken back to reality, Lurk quickly begins looking around, and sees the nearest ship is a beat-up spittle runner; Invader Jib's. Nervously making contact, they immediately get docking permission from FLIR, Jib's SIR. Docking on top, LIR and Lurk conveniently make it inside just before a meteor takes out their ship. Exchanging brief greetings, Jib and Lurk meet for the first time on the junker as LIR and FLIR begin to run around in the background. Suddenly, a Black and Blue ship makes contact with them. A SIR unit begins to order them to turn back immediately, as they're apparently infringing upon a restricted Invasion Area. They begin to argue, with Jib protesting that it's HIS Invasion Area, and the SIR reminding him that interfering with Irken Conquest is considered Treason. They continue fighting, Lurk joining in, the SIR insisting that they leave or be pulverized. Jib begins to concede when LIR takes a break from his antics and convinces the SIR to get their Master in contact with them. Invader Vex gets on the communicator, and remarks at the sorry state of Jib's ship as the two friends talk for a bit. Jib reveals that he actually stole it from a Vortian Scrapyard, with it being the only ship he could get his hands on, and Vex offers to tow them to his station for repairs. Jib, relieved, accepts the offer. Meanwhile, LIR and FLIR begin to fight in the background with items such as cucumbers. Before it can escalate, the fight is interrupted as the ship is dropped uncerimoniously in Vex's hangar, and the Invader-Scientist greets them briefly, following up on a promise to give Jib a new eye. Overjoyed, Jib runs into a wall, inexperienced with two eyes. Vex offers to show them their quarters as their ship is repaired, and they accept his offer. From there, LIR and FLIR essentially go on a rampage in the barracks, blowing up a snack machine before moving to the food court and generally causing mass devastation, racking up a considerable bodycount in terms of Vortian Slaves. Jib and Lurk are horrified, and Vex comes in, shocked, confining them to their quarters as he tries to clean up the damage. Thus, they spend a while attempting to rest and relax, and eventually begin to watch a movie until Vex informs them at the ship has been repaired, and they can leave. He unlocks the door to the barracks, and leaves VIR to watch them. Unfortunately, this does little to prevent another slave-slaughter. In the end, Jib is embarassed and takes responsibility, offering to pay for the 2000 monie damages, but Vex lowers it to 600 and sends him on his way. This RP has never been continued, and has been left eternally paused. Transcript LIRLIR:Narrator: One day on Planet Robloxia, in Lurk's Base.. * *: LIR: *is drawing a strange silver box on a piece of paper* *9:15 Mysteriousjillguy:( Wait,Lurk didn't have a base back then. *9:15 LIRLIR:(WELL THEN WHAT DID HE HAVE?) *9:15 Invader Jib:(Can it be an IZ-ish title?) *9:15 Mysteriousjillguy:( It takes place when Lurk was 12 *: ( WHATEVERNAMEUWANT *9:15 LIRLIR:(Oh. So he's a kid?) *9:15 Invader Jib:(The Introduction of Doom) *9:16 LIRLIR:(YES.) *9:16 INVADER VEX:(Sure.) *9:16 Mysteriousjillguy:( Well,he's not insane,he has a higher voice,he's shorter,and he's not a defective. *9:16 LIRLIR:(Oh. What about LIR?) *9:17 Mysteriousjillguy:( LIR was the same,except without nano bots,time lord powers,or the LSD *9:17 LIRLIR:(OH ok.) *9:17 INVADER VEX:(Okay... So if he's twelve then Vex is... Umm... Not alive yet.) *9:17 Mysteriousjillguy:( He was a normal sir unit,he still had his "modes" of course. *9:17 LIRLIR:(his stupid modes and stuff?) *9:17 Invadervax:(Vax would have been...) *9:17 Mysteriousjillguy:( Vex is alive,the time in the Robloxia universe goes slower. *9:18 INVADER VEX:(But Lurk is 40 and Vex is only 28 in real time...) *9:18 LIRLIR:LIR: *is drawing a strange silver box on some paper* *: (SCRATCH THAT) *: LIR: *is drawing a strange silver box on his holographic clipboard* *9:19 Mysteriousjillguy:( 30 years have gone by in Robloxia,but in real time it's only been a a year. *9:19 LIRLIR:LIR: *shows the drawing happily to LIR* *9:19 Mysteriousjillguy:( "There's some kind of a time warp involved,look,I dunno" *9:19 LIRLIR:*Lurk *9:19 INVADER VEX:(Oh, so Lurk is really.. Like... Ten...?) *9:19 Invadervax:(How old would Vax be?) *9:19 Mysteriousjillguy:( In real time,he's 5. *9:19 LIRLIR:(GLRGH) *9:19 INVADER VEX:(Okay...) *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy:(Everyone else's ages are the same. *: Lurk: What is THIS?! *9:20 LIRLIR:LIR: *shows the drawing happily to Lurk* *9:20 INVADER VEX:(So Vex is still 28?) *9:20 LIRLIR:LIR: ITS A BOX. *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: Some kind of a drawing? HM? *9:20 LIRLIR:LIR: I saw it.. *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: A box..yes... *9:20 LIRLIR:LIR: I saw the box, master! *: LIR: It's a happy box! *hugs clipboard* *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy:*Lurk goes on an old irken computer* *9:21 Invader Jib:(Vax is only 5? By that logic, Jib is a smeet) *9:21 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: Its a message from.....THE EMPIRE! *: ( I meant Lurk is 5 in real time *9:21 INVADER VEX:(I think he meant that Lurk is- Yeah.) *9:21 LIRLIR:LIR: *saves the drawing, and starts a new one, where he draws chorgabacon* *and pickles* *9:22 Invadervax:(So Vax is still in his 60s or 70s?) *9:22 LIRLIR:LIR: *tilts head at the computer* Whatcha doin'? *9:22 INVADER VEX:(He isn't that old, is he?) *9:22 Invadervax:(Vax is an old man.) *9:22 LIRLIR:(Is anyone recording this?! IM CONFUSED.) *9:22 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: LIR,we've recieved a message from the empire! *9:22 INVADER VEX:(Me too...) *9:23 LIRLIR:(Jib, you're recording this right?) *9:23 Invader Jib:(NO!) *9:23 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: Yes! *9:23 LIRLIR:(Who is?!) *9:23 Invader Jib:(No idea) *9:23 LIRLIR:LIR: YES WHAT? *9:23 INVADER VEX:(Not me.) *9:23 Invadervax:(Me, neither.) *9:23 LIRLIR:(Lurk?) *9:23 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: The Empire is coming back to pick us up! *: ( No. *9:24 LIRLIR:(Its) *: (That leaves me then?) *9:24 Mysteriousjillguy:( Who can record? *9:24 INVADER VEX:(LIR, why don't you do it?) *9:24 LIRLIR:(Fine. How do I do it? Just copy and paste?) *9:24 INVADER VEX:(Yeah.) *9:24 Invader Jib:(Yeah) *:LIR: WHUUUT ARE YOU DOOOIN>! *9:26 INVADER VEX:(I dunno, it's just that he wouldn't be able to do as much as he does if he was 67...) *9:26 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: The warp gate should re open in a few irken..months.... *9:26 LIRLIR:(If the RP gets so long that the first text ever said in the chat disappears, tell me to record, ok?) *9:27 Invader Jib:(That means Vax is 67 in Irk years) *9:27 INVADER VEX:(Yeah.) *9:27 Mysteriousjillguy:( Irkens must age ALOT slower then Humans. *9:27 INVADER VEX:(Ten times slower.) *9:27 Invader Jib:(1 Irk year=10 Human years) *9:27 INVADER VEX:(Yep.) *9:27 LIRLIR:LIR: *walks up to Lurk and leans his chin on his shoulder* *9:28 Mysteriousjillguy:( Infact,they could begin to become "elderly" at I dunno,the age 1000? THere hasn't been any "elderly" irkens in the show. *9:28 LIRLIR:(OK OK LETS GO!) *9:28 Mysteriousjillguy:( Perhaps after smeethood they stop aging. *: ( Physically* Well,except for height. *9:28 Invadervax:(Yeah, so Vax technically isn't that old by Irken standards.) *9:29 LIRLIR:(gr!!!!!!) *9:29 Mysteriousjillguy:( LIR,you recording? *9:29 Invader Jib:(They stop growing taller at around 15 Irk years) *9:29 LIRLIR:(YES! JUST REMIND ME TO IF THE VERY FIRST CHAT DISSAPEARS!) *9:29 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: We'll have to fly to planet Vertec. *9:29 INVADER VEX:(Well actually Lurk, I think they are killed by their PAKs when no longer useful.) *9:29 LIRLIR:LIR: is there pickles there? *Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: No LIR. Our ticket home is there. *9:30 LIRLIR:LIR: I WANT PICKLES!! *Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: Miz and the others are on some other planet...I think it was planet Alogaan... *Lurk: Oh well,I'll be the FIRST to reach Irk! Ahaha! *9:31 Invader Jib:(Menamai, Remember?) *9:31 LIRLIR:LIR: *wails hungrily* *9:31 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: I can't wait to see my TALLEST *: ( Menami was called "Miz" back then. *9:31 Invader Jib:(so?) *9:31 LIRLIR:(Guys, if the first chat disappears, remind me to record if I don't remember.) *9:31 Invadervax:(Vax most likely won't be killed by his PAK for that reason until he's at the age of like, I dunno, 90.) *9:32 INVADER VEX:(Fine, whatever.) *9:32 Mysteriousjillguy:*Lurk takes out a pickle jar from his PAK and throws it at LIR* *: Lurk: Hm,but what to fly with.... *9:32 LIRLIR:LIR: HEHEHE PICKLES *devours pickles* *Mysteriousjillguy:*Lurk drags LIR and walks over to an elevator tube* *he gets in it and it goes down* *Planet Aktiophar is seen outside the elevator* *They're in an old Irken space station* *the elevator stops* *the door opens* *9:34 LIRLIR:LIR: *mumbles about food and giggles the whole time* *Lurk sees a room full of old ships,most of them vootcruisers* *Lurk: Hmm I suppose we could take one of the other ships,the cruisers- *the cruisers creak and fall apart* *9:35 Invadervax:*The Time Distorter is gliding through space out the window, but only LIR notices it, like usual* *9:35 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: =_= *9:35 LIRLIR:LIR: ITS THE BOX! *9:35 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: Quit fooling around LIR! *: Lurk: *pulls LIR* *9:35 LIRLIR:LIR: BUT- THE BOX!! *Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: We'll have to take a vootcruiser..darn I hate these things. *outside the station* ' *LIR: Ah saw it, master! AHH SAW IT!! THE BOXX! *a vootcruiser bursts out the station's hangar doors,making a hole* *Lurk:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *the voot cruiser spazzes around and flys horribly* *Invadervax:*Before anyone else can notice the Time Distorter, it goes into the Time Vortex and disappears* *9:37 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk pukes* *the vootcruiser stops spinning* *Lurk:*wipes lips* Eughh...okay...we should be there..soon... *9:38 LIRLIR:LIR: I saw the box, and you threw up, by dah way. *ONE ROBLOXIAN YEAR LATER* *Lurk's eye twitches* *Lurk: O_e *9:39 LIRLIR:LIR: PICKLESS! *twitches* *A small grey base can be seen in the distance* *a peice of Isee99 floats by* *Lurk: HUH! *rubs eyes* *a screaming vortian floats by* *: Lurk: THERE IT IS! *LIR: OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooHHHHHH *Planet Vertec is seen outside the ship,it has destroyed moons nd space junk everywhere* *LIR: YAY FOR DESTRUCTION! *Lurk sees a grey ring nearby* *Lurk: I think that's the portal! *Lurk:Or perhaps I've been eating too many spicy sandwitches again... *9:41 LIRLIR:LIR: ITS ALL LIKE- WHHGAHIGHAHG *tumbles around the vootcruiser* *Lurk: LIR! WHAT THE! *LIR hits a button* *the vootcruiser speeds up* *Lurk:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *the vootcruiser bursts through debris and space junk* *9:42 LIRLIR:LIR: AND SUMMA DIS! WHAAAAAAOOOOOSHHSHH!!! *tumbles around more* *the vootcruiser hits broken robot parts and space junk* *9:42 LIRLIR:LIR: *laughs happily* *Lurk: LIR! *LIR: I WAS TELLIN DAH TRUTH! *frowns at Lurk* *The vootcruiser heads for the portal,it's a giant grey ring with spikes all over it,a purple energy sphere is in the center of the ring* *the sphere flattens and forms into a portal* *LIR: DIS IS GUNNA BEH FUN!! *the vootcruiser goes through it* *we go through a vortex of colors and noises* *: Lurk: O_O *9:45 LIRLIR:LIR: YAYYYYY!! :*Everything in the ship flashes colors* *the vortex gets more intense* *:LIR: OOOOoooH! *the physical form of the vootcruiser starts to warp and spiral* *Lurk: *hypnotized by color* *9:46 LIRLIR:LIR: WHEEEHGHAHGHHGH *The vootcruiser heads for a bliding light* *flash* *LIR: THAT *: LIR: *: LIR:WAS *: LIR:AWESOME! *THe vootcruiser comes out of the portal* *Lurk snaps out of hypnosis* *THey're heading straight into a shuvver* *Lurk:O_O! GUAH! *presses buttons* *the vootcruiser swerves out of the way* *Lurk sees the massive and the armada* *Lurk: The Armada..... *Lurk:It's good to see something that doesn't look like plastic. *LIR: YAY! *there's a block stuck to the ship* *LIR: LET MEE AT EM! *jumps onto the controls and presses buttons at random* *LIR: AGHHHAHGHEHAHEHHEEHHEHE!!! *the block flies off the ship and into space* *: Lurk: NO LIR! STOP! *Lurk: ENTER SANE MODE! *9:50 LIRLIR:*LIR's eyes go dark green* *Lurk slams on a red button to make it stop* *THe vootcruiser stops* *LIR: Uuuh. *9:52 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk: This reminds me of the time we went to Mobius... *Lurk: HMmmmmmm HMMM HMMM *Lurk: Well,we should ask a ship if we can land... *Lurk: Hmmmm *Lurk: Hey look,a spittle runner. *9:55 Invadervax:(And Vax had the Slice Runner already.) *9:55 LIRLIR:LIR: There's plenty of those. *Lurk presses a button on the control panel,a circle comes up,it targets the spittle runner and the insides of it pop up* *the vootcruiser flys to the front of the spittle* *: ( Would Jib think it's Zim's ship? *9:57 Invader Jib:(Perhaps..hm..) *9:57 Invadervax:*The Time Distorter flies behind the Voot Cruiser and then disappears* *9:57 Mysteriousjillguy:Lurk sends a signal to the spittle* *9:57 Invader Jib:(Jib actaully doesn't know Zim yet) *: Jib: *Answers it* *9:57 Mysteriousjillguy:*It indicates there's a vootcruiser nearby* *9:58 Invader Jib:Jib: ...People still use those things? *9:58 Mysteriousjillguy:Irken nagivator: It appears to be rusted.... *Irken Navigator: Scans show that the voot cruiser is in very bad condition.... *Lurk sets up a radio* *the radio* *static* Excuse me,Lurk reporting for duty. Permission to ermm..uhh dock your spittle runner. *Jib: Uuuh... *10:00 LIRLIR:LIR: That sounded kind of wrong, master. *Lurk: You've been watching Robloxian television again,haven't you? *10:00 LIRLIR:*LIR nods* *Lurk: :/ *Jib: I don't know a Lurk. Who are you? *Lurk: I'm uhh...well sort of a smeet graduate..I guess...I came out of that portal. *Lurk: Oh heck with it,can I landz my ship? *FLIR: YES YOU MAY, MISTER RANDOM PERSON *Lurk: LIR, enter stupid mode. For the lols. *LIR's eyes go bright green* *the irken navigator's antennae go up* Irken: "Lolz"? *LIR: HIYA PERSON! *FLIR: PIZZA! *Throws a slice of Pizza at the sceen* *LIR: O-o * * LIR: *gutturally roars* PIII-ZAAAA!!! *smashes head through the screen* *it sparks violently* *Jib: *Glares at FLIR* Where did you get that, anyway? *the vootcruiser lands on the spittle runner's roof,the bottom of the voot opens* *FLIR: No Idea. *a hole opens on the spittle runner's roof* *LIR: *yanks his head out* *Lurk jumps down the hole* *Lurk lands in the matience hatch* *Lurk: LIR! GET DOWN HERE! * *LIR: *goes to Lurk and smiles up at him cutely* *LIR: *bites the PAK dweller randomly* *Jib: *goes down the hatch* *Jib: Hi, person I don't know. Who are you? *LIR: DOES YOU HAZ PIIZA? WHERE IS THE PIZZA MAN? *LIR: PIIIII-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *LIR: *tumbles around the ship, crashing into stuff* *FLIR: I gave the Pizza to space. Sorry. *LIR: *hears this and walks over to Lurk* *Lurk: I'm Lurk. *Lurk: This is LIR. *LIR: *faceplants into the metal* *Jib: Aah, I see. Nice to meet you, I suppose. * *A meteor randomly hits the vootcruiser,it flies off into space* *a green glowing asteroid flys into it,then a UFO,then a comet,it explodes* *Lurk: Looks like I'll be staying here... *LIR begins to bore through the metal and tunnel around randomly* *Lurk picks up LIR and throws him across the floor* *LIR: WHEEE!! *falls silent* *there is clunking in the darkness as LIR plays with his surroundings* *LIR: *finds FLIR and smiles at him* HI!! _0 PAK Dweller: ... Jib: I'm Jib..an Invader. Lurk: I see. Lurk: Well,I guess I should contact the tallest about my presence? Jib: Yeeah, probably. *A small blue and black ship can be seen in the distance* ***A transmission from the ship in front of them is coming through* ***Lurk: Hm? >_0 SIR Unit *transmission*: Turn back now! You are entering restricted space! Irken External affairs dictate this to be a restricted zone! Lurk: But,isn't this where the Amarda is? SIR Unit: Interfering with Irken Conquest is punishable as treason! Turn back! Lurk: Oh wait....the Robloxia portal..top secret..heh..I forgot about that. Lurk: Hello! I'm an irken from Robloxia! THe invasion that was cancelled,remember? LIR: And i'm with Lurk.. Jib: I'm AN INVADER, SIR unit. Jib: I'm authorized to pass. Lurk: I uhh I sort of hitchhiked.. SIR Unit: Invaders and their SIR Units are only permitted in their space unless authorized to pass by the Invader of the space! Jib: Uh...no, not THAT invasion, Lurk or whatever. LIR: This place is dusty. Lurk: THe Robloxian invasion? 200 years ago? Lurk: Well uhh..YOR FAIC IS DUSTEH! *points at LIR* 10:18 INVADER VEX:SIR Unit: Irrelevant. Turn back now. ***Jib: This IS my invasion space! ***Lurk: The tallest are on the massive...witch is about..maybe a few miles awY... ***10:19 LIRLIR:LIR: Well, I wanted pickles, but I didn't get any either, so there! *pouts* ***10:19 Mysteriousjillguy:*lurk looks at a screen* Lurk: There's a ton of ships outside.... ***SIR Unit: This invasion space is a circumference around planet Vort. Please leave or be pulverized. ***Lurk: Maybe we should inform the tallest about my presence and that there are survivors from the invasion. ***: Lurk: WE're near Irk.... ***10:20 Invader Jib:Jib: ...Ok, fine, I'll go a different way. Jeez! ***10:20 LIRLIR:LIR: Excuse me, SIR unit. We are incapable of individual transportation at the moment. As of now, we are trapped on this invader's *gestures to Jib* ship. ***10:20 INVADER VEX:SIR Unit: Would you like me to contact my master to see if clearance is permitted? ***Jib: That'd be fine. ***Lurk: How about the tallest? Letr's talk to the tallest... ***10:21 INVADER VEX:SIR Unit: Hold please. ***LIR: EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! DUST DENSITY LEVEL DANGEROUSLY HIGH! ACTIVATING CLEANING MODE!! ***Two transmissions open up, and Vex can be seen along with Larb* ***Vex: Jib? What are you doing out here in that old bucket of bolts? ***10:22 LIRLIR:LIR: DUST DUST DUST DUST DUST *is crashing around the ship, cleaning everything in sight ***LIR: DUSTDUSTDUSTDUSTDUSTOOHSPACEWORMSDUSTDUSTDUST!! ***Vex: Ah, yes, it's you... I know Jib and Vax, but... who are you? ***LIR: *suddenly stops and converts to Stupid Mode* ***: LIR: ITS THE BOX-MAN! ***LIR: *runs to the screen* Lurk:gghghvbhh *pops out of room* ***10:19Invader Jib(So long as people talk in parentheses, they can talk non-RP as much as they want.) ***10:19LIRLIRLIR: *looks at VIR* What? ***10:19INVADER VEXVIR: Nothing... ***10:19LIRLIR(Can they at least do it privately? ***) ***10:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:You guys missed the horror movie marathon! "Attack of the galaxy 12 vogons" was on! ***10:20Invader Jib*The Slash Runner starts flying away* ***10:20Long Time(Yeah, uh that was pretty rude Lir ***10:20INVADER VEX*The door opens and Vex walks into the room* ***10:20LIRLIRLIR: Hey, Vex. ***10:20Invader JibJib: Oh, wait-*The SPittle runner parks again* ***10:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:*wipes sundae off of head* ***10:20INVADER VEXVex: Hello LIR.... Jib, where are you going? ***10:21YourFavoriteFangirl(*Doesnt know where to come in* *Waits* ***Invader Ark has left the chat. ***10:21Invader JibJib: I was gonna go to my assigned planet..I hadn't got there yet because of, well, previous issues. ***10:21Long Time(Hm, I'm thinking of just giving a bunch of food to homeless people tomorrow, since there's nothing really else for me to celebrate. ***10:21INVADER VEX(Sounds good.) ***10:21Invader JibJib: Oh and, um..how much will FLIR's damages cost? ***10:22LIRLIRLIR: MWUURF. *eyes are light green* ***10:22Long Time( It's nice to do something good every one in awhile.) ***10:22INVADER VEXVex: Ugh... Thanks for taking responsibility for that. Anyway, it's about 2000 moneys... But... I'll take 600 ***10:22LIRLIRLIR: IT COSTS A WHALE MADE OF GOLD!! ***Invader Ark has joined the chat. ***10:23Long Time(So, how's it going Lurk? .-. ) ***10:23LIRLIRLIR: *sane mode* ***10:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:Huh? What happened while I was asleep? ***10:23Invader Ark(Yes it is, Mario. @your previous comment) ***10:23INVADER VEX(Lurk, you're recording this, right? ***10:23Mysteriousjillguy( Yes. ***10:23Invader JibJib: Okay. *Sends the money to Vex's PAK using a PAK leg..if that's how it works, I forget* ***10:23INVADER VEX ***10:23LIRLIRLIR: A lot, I'm guessing. ***10:24Invader Ark(Who can I being in that would work?) ***10:24INVADER VEX*(cool.) *** Category:Roleplays Category:Paused Category:Season 1 Category:Irken Conquest Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon